Showtime for Starbreaker!
by Panda Namine
Summary: (Reposted from BlackPearlNamine) America's team full of crazy ass mofos - Team Starbreaker, decided to head out to the city. But then the hit single of British-Irish band One Direction, "What Makes You Beautiful", blasts through the streets, every one went crazy! If that wasn't crazy enough, Ziggy is planning for them to debut as a rival boyband! Just your average MFB story, right?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a normal summer day in New York City. Random tourists, people with places to be, and music blaring through the streets. It was normally loud, but it was taken to the next level when One Direction's hit song "What Makes You Beautiful", a relaxing song, was blasted through the streets.

"You're insecure, don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk out the do-o-or

Don't need makeup, to cover up

Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough."

The instant all the teenage girls heard the first line; they all started screaming their lungs out. Not to mention there were also fan boys and preteen kids screaming too. The rest just complained about the racket, rolled their eyes, or kept calm and carried on.

Zeo, Faust, Jack, and Damian - who formed the American representative team, Team Starbreaker were the ones who were complaining and hating. "What is so great about this song, anyways?" Damian spat. "It's just a typical song about a boy loving a girl."

Zeo groaned, "We already had to deal with New Kids On the Block, N'Sync, the Backstreet Boys, and Justin Bieber. Now we have to deal with these fancy pants British goofs with shitty music!"

"NIALL IS AN IRISH CUTIE!" Some random, hardcore Directioners shouted at Zeo like he just robbed a bank. Zeo could honestly care less.

"Actually, I find it rather catchy." Jack replied in defiance to Zeo and Damian's disdain of the song. "It has a relaxing tune and decent vocals. Not to mention a nice hook and lyrics that can melt any teenage girl's heart."

"Cut the crap, Jack." Zeo snapped. "That's the basic formula for any male teen-idol's crappy hit song. Even we can make better music."

"No, I can." Faust argued. "The soft sound of Tempo spinning is the most beautiful sound in the universe."

There came an awkward silence between the four boys. The atmosphere was so awkward that they didn't hear Ziggurat's footsteps getting louder as he came closer. "You boys can make better music, with my help, that is."

That broke the ice as the four boys turned to the man and his pet-thing with the red makeup. "What do you mean?" Zeo asked.

"Come back to HD Academy . . . and you shall see."


	2. Ziggurat's Lesson on Boybands

After Ziggurat and Team Starbreaker reached their destination, they made an abrupt halt. Ziggurat looked up and pointed. "Look up there."

All four boys tilted their heads to look up at the sign in flashing lights spelling out "HD Entertainment." Their eyes widened and they all asked in unison, "When did you put that up there?"

"Oh, some people I knew volunteered to make it for me." Ziggurat replied, stroking his furry sidekick.

XxX

"So I'll get a quarter of the profit that you get from Team Starbreaker if I poof up the sign?" Namine asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, yes, just use your . . . 'authoress powers', as you call them." Ziggurat replied impatiently.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright then." She replied reluctantly. She clapped her hands and a second afterwards, a bright, beautiful sign spelling out "HD Entertainment" adorned the building. "You better not break that promise, ya hear? Or else I will break your face." She said shortly afterwards.

XxX

"I can't believe she would fall for that . . . what an idiotic girl." Ziggurat mumbled softly to himself so the boys wouldn't notice. Not that they would, for they are just as big of idiots as Namine is.

"What was that?" Zeo asked him, noticing his mumbling, but not making out what he was saying.

Ziggurat slightly jumped, "Oh, nothing. Now, let's move on, shall we?" He sputtered. "From now on, HD Academy is now known as HD Entertainment. Instead of Beyblade, we shall focus on making you four the most legendary boy band in history."

Team Starbreaker couldn't believe what they just heard. "In history?!" They all shouted, including Faust. That's how shocking it was.

"Becoming legendary being in a boy band?!" Damian spat in disgust, "That is the DUMBEST idea I have ever heard! I'd rather become legendary by crushing everyone with Kerbecs and –"

"Lie down before you get yourself hurt." Jack said, resting a hand on Damian's shoulder. "I think it is a splendid idea. Music is art, after all."

"But-"

Ziggurat put the bickering to a halt before it could grow any worse, "Enough. Besides, before you debut, I will have to instruct you on some things first. Follow me" He then escorted Team Starbreaker into a room that wasn't too far. Of course, out of curiosity (and for Faust, lack of personality), they followed. "Sit down, everyone. There are plenty of seats."

There were four black chairs – three were regular, but one was a highchair, presumably for Damian. However, when they all took their seats, Damian had a big tantrum. "Why the hell do I get the highchair? I'm not a baby!" He yelled and flailed.

Zeo and Jack snickered, while Faust said, "It was your fault. You were the one who chose to sit in that chair."

Damian, Jack, and Zeo turned to Faust in surprise. For once he said something that wasn't following an order or something about Twisted Tempo then came the return of the awkward silence.

Ziggurat cleared his throat. "Anyways, here is your first lesson on the road to stardom. Remember to keep quiet." His rat-type creature pet stepped a button that displayed a slide through the projector that was titled "The Boy Band Phenomenon."*1

Ziggurat once again cleared up his throat, "The popularity of the boy band began in the good old 1960s' with The Beatles." You could hear disgust in this voice as it went to the next slide and displayed a picture of The Beetles. "They, like One Direction, were English. Their first hit was this song my mother loved, called 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand.' They had several other hits, and started a huge age of boy bands. But they really packed a punch in the 90s.''

Zeo shivered when he heard "90s'." Backstreet Boys, N'SYNC, New Kids on the Block . . . that was all he would hear every time Namine's sister came around, along with gushing and reminiscing on the past. It was like living hell.*2

Ziggurat continued as it switched to the next slide that displayed pictures of four boy bands, Damian was trying not to sleep, Jack seemed deeply immersed into the history of boy bands, and Faust had a poker face. "New Kids, Backstreet Boys, and N'SYNC were all the rage," – Zeo cringed every time he heard a name, "but not only America got 1995, an idol boy band known as H.O.T grew huge in Korea."

Damian spoke up, "Korea? Which one? The one with the fatass dictator threatening to bomb us or the one down south?"

Ziggurat sighed, "South Korea, Damian. Anyways, after the 90s', the boy band trend temporarily died, however, it was still going strong in South Korea. With relevant bands such as TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior, all bands with hoards of fans. However, some bands, such as the one I am about to show you, are irrelevant peasants that practically don't exist. They are known as U-KISS." *3

The slide then revealed a band of seven Korean men. All in black outfits and in a freezer box according to the visual. "You don't want to be these poor unfortunate souls. They are irrelevant, and you don't want that."

They all nodded, and then Zeo started staring at the blond-haired member who was sitting on the ground. He is rather handsome. He thought to himself, and he felt as if he was in a trance.

XxX

"Achoo!" Kevin sneezed, then taking a tissue and blowing his nose. "Who's talking about me?" He asked his bandmates, Eli and AJ. They are three members of a band called U-KISS, going on vacation. On a two-to-one scale, they decided to go to America. For Kevin and Eli, it felt great to come back to their home-nation.

Then, Eli and AJ both sneezed at the same time. "There were people talking about us, too!"

It then seemed as if Team Starbreaker weren't the only victims of the awkward silence.

XxX

"That is all for now." Ziggurat said, "You may head to your rooms for rest. Tomorrow I shall announce the positions."

Zeo snapped out of his trance, lucky that no one bothered to notice. Then, he nodded with the other three before heading back to his room, the blond U-KISS member still on his mind.

1 - I don't know much about the history of boy bands. But I tried my best.

2 – My sister doesn't really do that.

3 – U-KISS and all those other Korean groups are real for those that didn't know (okay maybe you knew they were I'm sorry). I don't own them, and you don't need to know much about KPOP to enjoy the story. So don't worry. Plus, you can ask me questions, if you'd like.


End file.
